


¿Para ti qué es?

by Paradoxum



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxum/pseuds/Paradoxum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Te lo digo, ser homosexual es repugnante. Una aberración.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Para ti qué es?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** the GazettE no me pertenece.  
> ...Creo.  
>  Ellos se pertenecen a sí mismos y una parte de sus derechos, a la PS Company. Por lo tanto, no son esclavos sexuales ni objetos de nadie.  
> ...Creo.

—Te lo digo, ser homosexual es repugnante. Una aberración.

—¿Aberración? —cuestionó escéptico un rubio oxigenado de aproximadamente 162 centímetros, levantando una de sus cejas.

—Sí, tú sabes... según la religión —respondió su compañero como quien no quiere la cosa—. Es antinatural, uno de los mayores pecados; una desviación del camino divino, dicen.

—Y a ti te importa la religión desde hace... —Se detuvo a mirar su reloj de muñeca— ¿Siete segundos? Mira que darme cátedra de teología, Reita —rió brevemente—. Además, si vamos a guiarnos por esas cosas, apuesto a que hay más homosexuales en El Vaticano que en todo Japón —exageró.

—Como sea —trató de restarle importancia a las palabras anteriormente mencionadas para proseguir con su ‘defensa’—. Es malsano y depravado, una práctica enferma en cuanto a los parámetros políticamente correctos, según los moralistas.

—¿Hablas de esas cosas que crecen en los árboles? Ah no, creo que esas son moras —Se burló el chico de menor estatura.

—Muy gracioso, Ruki —continuó Reita riendo irónico, luego hizo una pequeña pausa para agregar—. También es peligroso, arriesgado; hay posibilidades más elevadas de contraer enfermedades de transmisión sexual: herpes, clamidia, gonorrea, microsporidia y otras más, según los médicos —Ruki soltó una pequeña carcajada—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No, solo que no creí que pudieras decir todo eso sin que una de tus neuronas se suicidara en el intento —explicó el menor para continuar riendo estentóreamente.

—Estúpido enano del mal —soltó el bajista con un gruñido, desordenando los cabellos del vocalista en un coscorrón y seguidamente contagiándose de la risa del otro.

_El sonido de la risa de Ruki siempre se le antojaba tan agradable como pegajoso, tal vez era eso lo que más le gustaba de su amigo._

—Ya, en serio, ¿y para ti qué es? —preguntó el ‘enano del mal’ tiempo después de que mermara la risa de ambos, acercándose a Reita lentamente, con un semblante más serio.

Hubo silencio después de eso, el de mayor estatura se quedó en el mismo lugar, procurando acoplarse al cambio repentino. Abrió la boca, la cerró y la volvió a abrir intentando pronunciar algo para aligerar el ambiente levemente tenso que se formó a causa de quién-sabe-qué; no logró articular palabra. Interiorizándose más en la cercanía del vocalista percibió una fragancia, era la mezcolanza de un costoso perfume con un algo indescriptible. La esencia de Takanori.

_El aroma que desprendía Ruki era tan sui géneris, tal vez era eso lo que más le gustaba de su amigo._

Cuando se fijó en la confundida mirada que Matsumoto le dedicaba, salió de su letargo recordando que éste le había hecho una pregunta.

—¿Para mí qué es, qué? —cuestionó aún distraído.

—Lo que Uruha te regaló esta mañana, ¿tanga o biquini? —Rodó los ojos el menor—. Pues la homosexualidad, qué opinas sobre ser homosexual; pero no según religiosos, moralistas o médicos. Y no me digas nada de internet, Akira —pronunció Ruki con tono inesperadamente grave y cierto brillo en los ojos.

_La mirada de Ruki era tan profunda, atrayente y abrumadora; tal vez eso era lo que más le gustaba de su amigo._

Reita lo meditó un momento para luego acercarse al menor aún más de lo que ya estaba, mirar los ojos de Ruki con firmeza y pronunciar lo que más adecuado le pareció en ese instante, acorde a sus pensamientos.

—Ser homosexual es repugnante... —susurró en el oído de Takanori. Y antes de que el vocalista pudiera reaccionar tanto de manera positiva o negativa, lo besó.

Y no es que al hacerlo Ruki correspondiera al instante colocando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y cerrara sus ojos como si estuviera esperando el contacto desde hace mucho, tampoco es como si Reita sintiera con ese contacto que el más bajo fuera el amor de su vida, aún no. Sin embargo no pudo negar que deseaba seguir besando los labios de Takanori, quien aparentemente se estaba recuperando de la sorpresa inicial de ser besado y comenzaba a corresponderle, presionando con sus manos la nuca de Akira para hacer un contacto más profundo y ahora sí cerrar sus ojos lentamente para disfrutarlo, imitando al más alto. Siguieron así por unos momentos más, con un Reita siendo víctima de un extraño revoloteo en el estómago y una aparente producción acelerada de endorfinas abrumando su cerebro. El mayor terminó el contacto que mantenía con una sutileza que no sabía que poseía.

>>—...Repugnantemente atrayente —sentenció Reita, con una sonrisa ladina que logró sacar una expresión de satisfacción a Ruki.

Tal vez saldría algo bueno de todo eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
